Unicron
Unicron (ユニクロン, Yunikuron) is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Destroyer, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the destruction of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. Biography :Voice actor: Richard McGonagle (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese) To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Primus eventually transformed himself into a mechanical-like planet, but his wing-like parts forms into somekind of ring around, Has a mouth in the center that has pincers on the sides and teeth altered to left and right insted of top and bottom. Gallery Personality To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. With these abilities at his disposal, Unicron has thus far destroyed approximately 22.56% of known universes. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. 11 Facts # Unicron is so large in size that he had to consume large sources of energy to such as stars and entire planets in order to survive. # Unicron is actually a twin to his brother Primus. They were both created by a mystical entity known as "The One". # Unicron contains complex quantum computers that calculate both forwards & backwards in time. This allows him to transverse different realities and dimensions at will. # Unicron has devoured approximately 22.56% of all known universes in the Transformers Multiverse. # Various forms of Unicron can spawn into certain realities and dimensions apart from his main form. While they are not often porportionate in size, they share his core characteristics and traits. # The only thing that Unicron fears is his twin Primus. He also fears the Matrix of Leadership as it contains the essence of Primus. # Unicron and Primus were the first to evolve the ability to transform. While he was able to convert between a giant robot form and a giant planet form, his twin brother Primus was able to convert between a giant robot form, a huge world ship and a giant planet form (known as cybertron). # Unicron and Primus constantly share a mental link which allows one of them to constantly know the location and status of the other. # Due to this link, Primus entered a slumber state, taking the from of Cybertron itself in order to hide his creations (transformers) from detection by Unicron. # Unicron was able to persuade 3 of the 13 original primes (Megatronus, Liege Maximo and Logos Prime) to betray their brothers and join him. # While Primus represents the omniversal force of good, his brother Unicron represents all forms and representations of evil in the omniverse. Relationships Friends/Allies *Herald of Unicron Family *AllSpark (creator) *The One (Creator) *Primus (brother) Neutral Rivals *Primus Enemies *Primus *Autobots *Decepticons *Scraplets Powers and Abilities As a literal god, Unicron is extremely powerful much, like his twin brother Primus. Being Earth's core or Destron’s core, he possesses a symbiotic link to the planet and is able to manifest whatever comes to mind on the surface such as stone avatars, tsunamis, earthquakes, and volcanic eruptions. As the source of all Dark Energon in the universe he has a link to any sample. This has been shown the three times he possessed Megatron, through the Dark Energon that binds them. While in Megatron's body, he displayed the ability to create weaponry from pure Dark Energon. He can also seem to conjure Dark Energon from will, as he raised an army of Terrorcons by raising his hands. It has been implied that he possesses a certain degree of lightning manipulation. Like Primus, he possesses a form of Pure Energy which can never be destroyed, rendering him immortal. His lifeforce is also known as the Anti-Spark, and those who willfully allow Dark Energon to flow through their veins become bound to it. *Transcendent Machine Physiology **Assailant **Chaos Physiology/Chaos Embodiment ***War Manipulation/Violence Manipulation ***Unfreedom Manipulation ***Freedom Manipulation (Evil) ***Corruption Embodiment ***Destruction Embodiment ***Ignorance Embodiment/Stupidity Inducement ***Death Embodiment ****Death Aspect Manifestation ****Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation / Apocalyptic Force Physiology ***Omnimalevolence/Evil Embodiment ***Order Immunity/Order Negation ***Demonic Force Manipulation ***Crime Manipulation ***Lie Manipulation/Truth Denial ***Nihilism Embodiment ***Sin Embodiment ****Emotion Embodiment (Evil) ****Chaos Manipulation ****Evil Embodiment/Omnimalevolence ****Good Immunity ***Blame Embodiment ***Madness Embodiment **Malefic Force Manipulation **Corruption Inducement/Corruption Manipulation **Umbrakinesis/Darkness Manipulation **Demonic Machine Physiology **Dark Side Aspect Manifestation ***Darkside View/Penance Stare/Evil Eye ***Darkness Embodiment/Nether Embodiment/Poison Embodiment **Demonic Technology Manipulation / Dark Technology Manipulation / Demonic Technology **Dark Data Manipulation/Dark Technology Manipulation **Anti-God / Destroyer Deity Physiology **Planetary Lordship (Destron/Charr) **Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omniscience **Omnipresence **Regenerative Healing Factor (almost) **Object Creation (Evil Version) *Infinite Strength **Lifting Strength ***Infinite Level **Striking Strength ***Multi-Planet level (Base) ***Galaxy level (Exertion) ***Universe level (Abstract form) *Infinite Stamina *Superhuman Speed **Massie Faster than light **Irrelevant (Abstract Form) **Reaction Speed ***Sub-Relativistic level (Base) ***Light speed (Exertion) ***Irrelevant (Abstract Form) *Nigh-Invulnerability *Energy Manipulation *Telepathy *Cosmic Awareness *Space Manipulation (Mid Tier) *Time Manipulation (Mid Tier) *Reality Warping (Mid Tier) *Swordsmanship (Mid tier) *Flight *Nigh-Omniscient *Durability: **Multiverse level *Destructive Capacity **Universe Level (Base) **Universe+ level (Exertion) **Multiverse level (Overtime) *Reality Consumption **Space Consumption **Time Consumption **Matter Consumption *'Transformations '- Unicron usually has a robot mode and a planet mode. His planet forms across the multiverse have all looked similar with only slight differences between them. In Transformers Prime, ''Unicron was actually the core of the planet Earth and was capable of forming multiple bodies from rock and earth to fight against Optimus Prime. **'Mechanical Morphing: Morph and change by mechanical means. **Planetary Physiology/Undead Planet Physiology *'Astral Form '- Even if Unicron's body is destroyed, his astral form is eternal and will return to the astral realm upon "death". From there, Unicron can reincarnate himself in another divergent universe to continue his path of destruction. *'Heralds '- Like a certain other godlike, world-destroying comic character, Unicron can create heralds to do his bidding. He does this by corrupting Transformers and bending them to his will or by building them within his own megastructure and imbuing them with their own Sparks forged from his own spark core. Unicron maintains a telepathic link with his heralds with near limitless range and can torture them if they get out of line. *Dark Energon' - A corrupt form of Energon that serves as Unicron's lifeblood. Supposedly more powerful than standard Energon and much less stable, it can have radical effects on different machines. In ''Transformers Prime, ''it turned the Decepticon ship ''Nemesis ''into a sentient being and turned the dead inhabitants of Cybertron into robotic zombies. *'Multiversal Singularity''' - As a singularity, Unicron has no doppelgangers across the multiverse. Though the inhabitants of various dimensions might interpret his origins in varying ways, there is likely truth to each of them. He can maintain a physical presence in one universe at a time, but his astral essence transcends such barriers. *Evil power/Apocalyptic Powers/Chaotic Powers/Demonic Powers *Ignorance Embodiment/Madness Embodiment/Death Embodiment Weaknesses * Unicron weakness is his creator The One. * Unicron has an equal his twin brother Primus. * Unicron may also be affected by The Matrix of Leadership. Weapons * The Dead Matrix * The Matrix of Conquest * The Dark Spark * Dark Energon * The Dark Matrix * Matrix of Evil /Malice * Dark Essence / Angolmois History Synopsis External links *Unicron from Beast Wars Tranformers Wikia *Unicron from Transformers Prime Wikia *Unicron from Transformers Universe MUX Wikia *Unicron from Villains Wikia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Cybertronian Gods